Malam Cupcake
by mommiji aki
Summary: Otoya membantu Haruka dan Tomochika untuk membuat cupcake. Warn di dalam. untuk Infantrum Challange : Makanan


**Malam Cupcake**

**Disclaimer : **Broccoli

**Warn : **hints sho-ai, OOC, typo

dibuat untuk menyelesaikan **Infantrum Challenge : Makanan**

**2012**

* * *

Haruka dan Tomochika sedang berjalan di koridor ketika dilihatnya seorang teman mereka bersandar pada tiang sekolah, terlihat _headset_ berwarna merah menutupi telinganya. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan menghampiri pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Ittoki-kun." Haruka menepuk lengan Otoya pelan membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Otoya segera melepaskan _headset_nya dan tersenyum pada kedua teman wanitanya.

"Apa yang kalian bawa?" Otoya melirik bungkusan cokelat yang dibawa oleh Haruka maupun Tomochika. Refleks kedua gadis itu mengangkat bungkusan tersebut sejajar.

"Ini bahan-bahan untuk membuat _cupcake_." Haruka tersenyum, mengintip sedikit isi bungkusannya. "Tiba-tiba saja Tomo-chan ingin makan."

"Hahaha. Ya, aku memang sudah lama tidak makan itu." Sahut Tomochika semangat. Ia menoleh pada Otoya lalu tersenyum misterius. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah menarik lengan Otoya. "Nah, daripada merenung di sini, ayo ikut kami." Tomochika berjalan kembali dengan satu tangan membawa bungkus cokelat dan yang lainnya menyeret Otoya. Haruka—yang meskipun bingung—akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti langkah kedua temannya yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan.

XOXO

Otoya berkedip bingung. Setelah tadi diseret oleh Tomochika akhirnya sekarang ia sudah berada di dapur, bahkan ia sudah mengenakan apron. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya memperhatikan barang-barang yang keluar dari bungkusan cokelat tadi. Beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan dapat Otoya ketahui karena saat mencoba membuat kue bersama Natsuki bahan-bahan tersebut ada juga. Sayangnya saat itu ia tidak berhasil membuat satu kue pun. Mungkin kali ini berhasil dengan kedua gadis ini.

"Jangan diam saja, Otoya. Cepat bantu ukur bahannya." Perintah Tomochika yang telah selesai mengeluarkan semua bahan yang dibutuhkan. Latah, Otoya segera mengikuti perintah gadis berambut senada dengannya. "Ini, ikuti saja petunjuk di kertas ini."

Otoya membaca cepat isi kertas tersebut. Rupanya petunjuk cara pengerjaan.

Akhirnya mereka saling membagi tugas. Haruka akan mengayak tepung terigu, baking powder, vanili bubuk dan garam—sesuai takarannya—agar halus, Otoya memotong-motong cokelat sementara Tomochika yang mengurus sisanya.

Selesai Otoya memotong cokelatnya, Tomochika memasukkannya dalam panci kecil bersama mentega untuk dilelehkan. Mengaduknya perlahan-lahan agar kedua bahan tersebut tercampur. Lalu setelah sudah leleh, Tomochika mematikan apinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya cokelat tadi dimasukkan dalam mangkuk yang berisi gula dan mengocoknya. Sementara Tomochika mengurus itu, Otoya dan Haruka memecahkan tiga butir telur dan menaruhnya di mangkuk kecil untuk nanti dicampurkan.

Telur-telur tadi dimasukkan satu-persatu ke dalam mangkuk cokelat. Tomochika mengaduknya kembali agar rata.

"Ittoki-kun, tolong atur mangkuk kertasnya di atas loyang itu." Otoya sedikit tersentak mendengar arahan Haruka. Sejak tadi ia memang jadi keasikan memperhatikan Tomochika dan Haruka yang mencampurkan bahan-bahan tersebut. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang memperhatikan ibunya memasak.

"Ah, baik." Otoya melaksanakan arahan Haruka. Sesekali melirik Tomochika yang masih mencampurkan lagi bahan lainnya ke dalam adonan tersebut. Sepertinya Haruka mencampurkan tepung yang sudah diayak bersama bahan lainnya tadi ke dalam cokelat.

Dalam hati Otoya mengingat saat ini. Paling tidak ternyata membuat kue itu tidak semengerikan seperti apa yang ditunjukkan Natsuki waktu itu. Bukan asal mencampurkan semuanya dalam blender lalu mengaduknya. Lalu membakarnya menggunakan entah apa itu yang mengeluarkan api. Tapi ada tahapan dan proses yang teratur, juga memakan waktu lama.

"Selesai. Tinggal kita tuang ke mangkuk kertas dan panggang." Otoya mendekati dua gadis tersebut dan memperhatikan adonan tersebut. Warnanya sudah tidak sehitam saat hanya ada mentega dan cokelat hitam saja, warnanya terlihat lebih muda dan lembut. Otoya jadi tidak sabar dengan hasilnya.

"Berapa lama kita memanggangnya?" Tanya Otoya penasaran.

"Empat puluh menit, setelah itu masih harus kita tunggu dingin agar bisa dihias."

"Eh? Lama sekali." Sahut Otoya kaget. Ia pikir bisa langsung mencicipinya.

"Hahaha. Sabar-sabar. Kesabaran membawa kebaikan, kalau buru-buru nanti malah tidak jadi." Kata Tomochika bersemangat. Haruka mengangguk menyetujui.

"Itu benar Ittoki-kun. Tenang saja, hasilnya pasti enak." ucap pencipta lagu itu memberi semangat. Otoya hanya mengangguk, berharap _cupcake_-nya segera matang. Sepertinya ia jadi sedikit lapar.

"Nah, ayo buat lagi!" Seru Tomochika.

"Eh, lagi?!"

XOXO

Tomochika dan Haruka bernar-benar mengerjainya seharian ini. Sepanjang sisa siang hari ini ia habiskan di dapur untuk membuat _cupcake_. Saking bersemangatnya dua gadis tersebut, tanpa sadar mereka telah membuat begitu banyak. Meskipun sudah dibagi-bagi, jumlahnya tetap saja masih banyak. Otoya dapat satu kantung penuh. _Cupcake-_nya memang enak, tapi tidak mungkin ia menghabiskan semuanya sendirian.

"Ah, Otoya." Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah kaki pemuda merah tersebut. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Natsuki dan Masato berjalan mendekatinya. Otoya mengedip bingung, tidak biasanya Masato bersama-sama dengan Natsuki.

"Natsuki, Masato. Kenapa?" Tanya Otoya setelah kedua teman sekelasnya itu berada di hadapannya.

"Wah, apa itu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Otoya, Natsuki justru langsung menyambar bungkusan di tangan Otoya dan membukanya. wajahnya berubah cerah. Masato ikut mengintip ke dalam bungkusan. "_Cupcake_!" Seru Natsuki senang. Ia langsung mengambil satu dan memakannya.

"Kau membuatnya?" Tanya Masato beralih pada Otoya.

"Yah, tadi Nanami dan Tomochika menarikku ke dapur. Ah, kau boleh mengambilnya juga, kami buat terlalu banyak." Ucap Otoya tersenyum cerah. Kalau itu terlalu banyak untuknya, bagi-bagi saja dengan teman-temannya.

"Cobalah Masato, ini enak. Nih, aaaa." Natsuki menyodorkan _cupcake _yang baru ia ambil lagi. Wajah Masato memerah karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan main-main Natsuki," tolaknya setelah bisa menormalkan lagi wajahnya. "Kami mencarimu sejak tadi. Latihan besok kita undur lusa, itu yang mau kami kabarkan." Ucap Masato beralih pada Otoya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Otoya.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok di kelas." ucap Masato sebelum berbalik pergi. Natsuki mengambil satu kue lagi dan melambai pergi pada Otoya.

"Dah Otoya. Kapan-kapan kubuatkan juga." Natsuki berlari kecil menyusul Masato. "Ayolah Masato, ini enak. Buka mulutmu, aaaa." Itu kata-kata yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh Otoya, dan berharap Natsuki tidak mencoba membuatkan apapun untuknya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum gugup sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

XOXO

"Ren, Shou, sedang apa?" Otoya memandang bingung dua temannya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dua pemuda yang dipanggil tadi menoleh pada Otoya yang baru datang.

"Ah, Otoya. Kami mencari Ichi, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada." Ren menjawab dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kalau Tokiya, tadi siang dia keluar, mungkin belum kembali." jawab Otoya mengingat perkataan Tokiya padanya siang tadi. Sepertinya teman sekamarnya itu mengatakan akan pergi bekerja part-time.

"Apa itu? Sepertinya aku mencium bau enak." Tunjuk Shou pada bungkusan yang ia bawa. Otoya melirik bungkusannya lalu tersenyum.

"Kue. Tadi aku membantu membuatnya bersama Nanami dan Tomochika. Kalian mau coba? Kami membuat terlalu banyak walaupun sudah dibagi tiga." Otoya menyodorkan bungkusan tersebut yang diambil oleh Shou. Pemuda pencinta topi tersebut segera mengambil satu dan memakannya.

"Hm, ini memang enak." Ucap Shou kembali mengunyah kue mangkuk tersebut. Ia menyodorkan bungkusan tersebut pada Ren, mengisyaratkan pemuda tinggi itu untuk mencobanya juga.

Ren dengan ragu mengambil satu dan mencobanya. "Hm, enak." Komen Ren mengundang senyum Otoya.

"Ini _jauh lebih enak _dari buatan Natsuki! Rasanya tidak mengerikan. Cokelatnya terasa, tapi tidak terlalu manis." Seru Shou senang tidak harus merasa sakit setelah memakan kue. Otoya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar sahabat bertopinya, sementara Ren hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak seenak buatan koki di rumahku, tapi ini enak." Shou melirik sinis pada Ren.

"Haha. Kalian boleh ambil beberapa lagi kalau mau." Tawar Otoya tersenyum.

"Boleh? Baiklah." Shou mengambil dua _cupcake _lagi sementara Ren mengambil satu lagi lalu mengembalikan bungkusan tersebut ke tangan Otoya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau Ichi kembali, bilang saja kami mencarinya." Otoya mengangguk mendengar pesan dari Ren. "Terima kasih kuenya." Dua pemuda kelas S itu akhirnya berbalik pergi meninggalkan Otoya.

Murid kelas A tersebut akhirnya memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia meletakkan bungkusan kue tersebut di atas mejanya. Ia melirik kasur Tokiya yang kosong, teman sekamarnya itu memang belum pulang. Otoya pikir ia bisa segera membagi kuenya pada pemuda minim ekspresi itu. Tapi sepertinya ia masih harus menunggu sampai Tokiya pulang nanti.

XOXO

Otoya mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Ia merasa lebih segar setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan teman sekamarnya telah pulang dan sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Terlihat serius dengan partitur di mejanya.

"Tokiya." Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Kupikir kau akan pulang lebih malam lagi." Ucap Otoya senang.

"Oh, pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat." jawab Tokiya sambil lalu, ia kembali menghadap mejanya dan serius. Otoya menghampiri mejanya sendiri dan mengambil bungkusan yang tadi ia letakkan.

"Nee, Tokiya." Panggil Otoya lagi mendekati meja teman sekamarnya. Kali ini Tokiya hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. "Aku tadi membuat kue bersama Nanami dan Tomochika, mau coba?" Tawar Otoya mengambil satu _cupcake _dan menunjukkannya pada Tokiya.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi melirik kue tersebut. "Aku tidak terlalu suka manis." Sahutnya menatap datar pada kue tersebut.

"Ini tidak terlalu manis. Campuran gulanya tidak terlalu banyak, lagipula ini menggunakan _dark chocolate _yang memang lebih pahit dari cokelat biasanya." Ucap Otoya keras kepala. Ia memang sudah sengaja menyimpan untuk bagian Tokiya, masa pemuda itu justru tidak mau mencicipinya?

Tokiya terdiam dan terlihat berpikir. "Coba saja dulu. Ya? Ya? Ya?" Ucap Otoya lagi masih ngotot. Tokiya—antara tidak tega dan terganggu—akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah. Otoya yang melihatnya makin tersenyum lebar, wajahnya sumringah.

Otoya menyodorkan kuenya pada Tokiya dan terkejut pada aksi Tokiya. Pemuda itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan langsung menggigit kue yang berada di tangan Otoya. Wajah Otoya sedikit memerah menyadari secara tak langsung ia sudah menyuapi teman sekamarnya itu.

"Hm, enak." Kata Tokiya setelah satu gigitan. Ia hendak kembali duduk saat merasakan aura pengharapan dari arah Otoya. Ia melihat Otoya menatapnya dengan mata antusias dan menyodorkan lagi kue yang sudah Tokiya gigit. Mengerti maksudnya, Tokiya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia kembali menggigit _cupcake _yang sama.

Setelah satu kue habis, Otoya tersenyum sangat puas. "Ini kue apa?" Tanya Tokiya sadar tidak tahu kue apa yang tadi ia makan.

"_Brownies cupcake. _Aku membuatnya bersama Nanami dan Tomochika." Jawab Otoya yang juga mulai menyomot satu kue dan memakannya dengan senang. Melihat hal itu, ide jahil terlintas di kepala Tokiya. Tepat ketika Otoya kembali menggigit kuenya, Tokiya ikut menggigitnya dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Hm." Tokiya menjilat ibu jarinya dan melirik Otoya bersamaan. "Enak." Katanya lalu tersenyum jahil pada teman merahnya itu. Wajah Otoya memerah sebelum ia bisa berkomentar apapun. Pemuda yang lebih pendek menunduk salah tingkah.

"A—aku akan mengecek tugasku." Katanya berbalik. "Kalau kau masih mau, kau boleh, uh, mengambilnya lagi." Otoya berjalan menuju mejanya sendiri lalu duduk di bangkunya, gerakannya terlihat sangat kaku. Tokiya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat kelakuan Otoya yang langsung salah tingkah.

Ia memandangi punggung Otoya, matanya dapat menangkap telinga Otoya yang memerah. Melihatnya membuat Tokiya tidak hanya tersenyum, tapi juga terkekeh. Sepertinya satu atau dua kue lagi bukan ide yang buruk. Makan _cupcake _sebelum tidur sekali-kali boleh juga, terutama jika dirinya mendapat hiburan seperti dapat menggoda pemuda merah itu.

Sepertinya Tokiya tidak keberatan.

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

saya tahu, ini gaje banget dan apa-apaan ending itu -_-"

saya tahu Tokiya OOC banget di akhir, tapi yah sifat orang itu tidak ada yang bisa menebak :P

wah, fic pertama di fandom Utapri (akhirnya) untuk ambu-san, maafkan kegajean fic yang sudah ikut celengmu ini. singkat dan gaje memang, tapi semoga memenuhi persyaratan

eum, saya gak yakin mau masukin ini ke genre romance karena emang gak ada romantis-romantisnya menurut saya, tapi saya kasih warn sho-ai karena endingnya itu, jadi jangan diprotes tentang yang satu itu ya

untuk resep kuenya, terima kasih pada professor gugel, saya aslinya bukan seorang koki dan jarang nyentuh dapur. Makanya kalau deskrip pembuatan kuenya kecepetan, gaje nan aneh tolong beritahukan. Cuma namanya makanan ya saya seneng-seneng aja bikin cerita ini *laugh*

ok. review?


End file.
